Back in Morgan's Arms
by seditionary
Summary: Follow up to "Without Reid," this features Spencer's date with Morgan, after being away from each other for a while. They are very happy to see each other. Contains adult language, slash, and sexual situations.


**A/N: The third in follow-up stories to "Without Reid," (check my profile if you'd like to read that one) and this features Reid's date with Morgan. Warnings: salty language, slash, somewhat-graphic rough-but-happy boy/boy sex... Ok, hope you like it! ;)**

**Seds**

Spencer Reid arrived at Derek Morgan's house promptly at seven o'clock. He always took care to be on time for their dates; Morgan had no patience for nonsense such as being late. Even so, Reid paused a moment. He was excited by the thought of being in Morgan's strong arms again, but also a little nervous. He knew from experience that he was in for an exceedingly enthusiastic reception-in fact, he was prepared to be greeted like a piece of meat that had been chunked into a lion's den. He just hoped his body was up to the challenge.

Reid rang the bell and after a few moments, Morgan opened the door. He was barefoot, wearing jeans and a muscle shirt, and the sharp smell of fresh sweat mixed with a spicy cologne created an intoxicating blend. Reid knew he must have just done a few dozen reps with his weights and barbells. He liked to work his muscles before spending an evening with Reid, just to get himself into the right frame of mind.

Reid himself was dressed in his dorkiest clothes-argyle sweater vest and thick glasses included. Morgan insisted upon it. Once, he'd shown up looking rather GQ and Morgan had sent him home to change.

Morgan grinned at the sight of him. "Hey, kid. Get your cute little ass in here."

"Hi, Morgan. Chilly tonight, isn't it? Did you know it's 52.3 percent cooler here than in Vegas? I-"

"Shut up." Morgan yanked him inside and slammed him against the wall, then claimed a long, greedy kiss. He clamped one hand on Reid's ass and ground a knee between Reid's thighs, forcing them apart. "Let's get one thing straight-I'm in no mood for statistics tonight, you feel me?"

"Ok." Reid nodded. He was breathing heavily by now and clung to Morgan's shoulders for support. A demanding hand was already in his pants, and he made no protest when his belt was unbuckled and his slacks were dragged down to his knees. Morgan then flipped him around to face the wall, and Reid heard the sound of a zipper coming down.

"Have you had a nice evening so far?" Reid asked conversationally as he felt Morgan's straining dick probe along the outside of his underwear to nestle between his ass cheeks. Morgan grabbed his hips and pulled him into his crotch, then proceeded to thrust back and forth, apparently enjoying the feel of Reid's silken under-shorts-the ones that Morgan had specified for him to wear tonight.

"Oh, yeah. It's been fine. But, it's about to get a whole lot better." Morgan's hot breath was in his ear, and a wet tongue swiped along the line of his neck, making him shiver. His own cock was quickly swelling and Morgan clasped it and began stroking him through the sheen of the fabric. He moaned.

"What was that, pretty boy? Did you say something?"

"N-no, I didn't," Reid gasped.

"Aw, too bad. I thought you said, 'Fuck me.'"

"Uh-"

"What?"

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me."

Morgan chuckled and spun him around to face him. "Well, I don't know about that-maybe you'd better see if I'm in the mood."

Reid glanced down at the thick, heavy member pointing upward, ready, between Morgan's legs, and said, "Looks to me like all systems are 'Go.'" He gave a weak laugh.

"You better make sure," Morgan insisted, and he tangled the fingers of one hand into Reid's long hair and tugged, forcing him down to his knees at the same time. Reid made a little squawk of pain, but hastily leaned forward to take him into his mouth.

"Atta boy. Nice and deep, now. Nice and deep-all the way in. Mm. You got talent, kid. Real talent..." Reid did his best to take the huge phallus into his throat, but he gagged a little, pulled back, and looked up worriedly at his lover.

"I-I'm a little out of practice-"

"Give it another try." The hand in his hair tightened.

"Ok." Reid went back to his task and this time managed to take the entire length. He continued to suck until Morgan groaned and stepped back.

"That's enough for now. Come on, let's get you naked. I'm gonna fuck your ass." He hauled Reid upright by one arm and propelled him along the hall to his bedroom. "Strip, pretty boy, and hurry up. It's been too damn long-what was it, a week and a half you were gone?" He pulled off his own shirt and dropped his pants. He wore no underwear.

"Ten days..." Reid hastily undressed and placed his glasses on the nightstand.

"Mm-hm. Much too long. That's a good boy. Now, come here." He took Reid in his arms and kissed him deeply. "Sweet..." he murmured. "...want some more of that." He helped himself to another wet kiss and Reid felt waves of need swelling through him. Only Morgan could bring him this close with just a kiss.

"Oh, Derek," he whispered.

"You like that, baby? You know what I want, don't you?"

Reid nodded eagerly, and Morgan ran his hands over the boy's back, down to his ass. He squeezed affectionately, then gave him a sharp smack on one creamy white cheek.

"Ow!"

"Aw, what's the matter, that sting?"

"Yeah..."

"It'll just feel that much better when we get down to business. Now, lie down and get comfortable."

Reid obeyed, settling himself into Morgan's soft mattress and pillows. He smiled and welcomed Morgan with parted legs as the man crawled on top of him. "I missed you, Derek."

"Missed you, too, babe-you have no idea."

"Really? Oh..." He gasped as Morgan nuzzled into his neck and bit into the soft flesh. He moaned when Morgan's hand slipped between his legs and gently played with his balls and he jerked with a spasm of pleasure as Morgan's finger slid inside him. "Yes..."

Morgan smiled and reached for lube and a condom. "I'm going to get you good and ready for me, boy... 'cause, we've got some catching up to do." He did just that, until Reid was pleading with him to enter him. Morgan took it slowly, pushing in carefully to give the kid time to adjust to his length, then he manipulated Reid's legs and torso into the positions he found to be the most advantageous, and proceeded to use the boy's skinny frame as his own personal fuck-toy.

He pounded into him for a long time, keeping a firm grip on one of Reid's hip bones; then he pulled out and flipped him over so that he was on his hands and knees. Morgan took his cock in his hand and probed between the firm round ass cheeks, gave a hard thrust, and was quickly returned to his place deep inside Reid's tight channel. Not liking the new angle, Morgan pushed Reid down flat and began fucking him at an even more vigorous pace.

Reid was moaning and gasping, now hanging onto the bed post for dear life as the smooth head of Morgan's dick repeatedly battered his prostate. In this position, his own cock was being pleasurably rubbed against the bed linen, and it wasn't long before he ejaculated all over Morgan's freshly-washed sheets.

Morgan chuckled fondly. "There's a good boy. I like to make you come..."

"Derek," Reid whispered pitifully. He didn't have much capacity left for speech, or he would have said he liked to make Derek come, too. And, after several more brutal thrusts, he did.

After the explosion of semen filled the tip of the condom, Morgan collapsed onto the slight young man, still buried deeply inside of him. He gathered him in his arms and snuggled him tightly as spasms from his release continued to shoot through him. He turned his head and murmured in Reid's ear, "How you doing, kid?"

"Ok."

Morgan rolled off of him, pulling him into his arms as he went. "Was that good?"

Reid nodded into his chest. "Yeah. It was... incredible."

A low, rumbling laugh. Morgan squeezed him and brushed a kiss over his forehead. "Is your butt sore?"

"Um... no, not really."

"It will be, by the time I'm through with you."

Reid wryly smiled up at him. "Bring it on."

"Ha, you really did miss me, didn't you?"

"I did. I... missed the way you touch me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I missed being... yours."

"That's right, baby. You know, I know you spend time with the other cats and kitties on our team, and that's ok. But-your ass belongs to me."

"I know it does. And, I'm glad."

They kissed tenderly, and Morgan again reached for the lube.


End file.
